


Y le das un beso a todos si me muero

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus pacientes son su responsabilidad, y Lincoln tendría que pasar sobre su cuerpo muerto para cometer semejante estupidez.</p>
<p>(O "Jemma Simmons baja a Lincoln del Quinjet pero HIVE no se rinde sin luchar." Final alternativo de 3x22: Ascension)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y le das un beso a todos si me muero

Todo sucede tan rápido que ni siquiera podría decirse que fue una decisión consciente.Todo sucede tan rápido, primero la ausencia de Daisy, y luego Lincoln corriendo tras ella, y maldita sea, _sus pacientes son su responsabilidad_ , y el infierno se congelará antes de que Jemma Simmons permita que le suceda algo a alguien que está bajo su responsabilidad, y además esos dos  _ idiotas _ son capaces de cualquier cosa, y hace falta alguien con sentido común para traerlos de regreso a la realidad, a las patadas si es necesario.

Todo sucede en un segundo, Daisy con la cabeza nuclear en el Quinjet, y Hive intentando detenerla, y Lincoln tirándola para afuera y Jemma sujetándose de su brazo, Lincoln sacudiéndosela de encima, la cruz de Yoyo rodando por el suelo, los dedos de Jemma sobre un punto exacto del cuello de Lincoln, y quizás no tenga superpoderes o su fuerza, pero conoce el cuerpo humano tan bien como él, y además es más rápida, y puede empujarlo por la rampa en un momento de debilidad, y Fitz y May sostienen a Daisy, que ocupada con el arranque de estúpida valentía de Lincoln pareciera haberse olvidado de que puede generar ondas vibracionales que podrían hacerlos a todos pedazos, y todo sucede tan rápido que Jemma casi se convence de que lograron evitar una catástrofe.

Pero todo sucede en un segundo, y Hive es un factor que por un segundo la mente inundada de adrenalina de Jemma no tiene en cuenta, y quizás no es su mejor jugada, pero quizás es lo único a lo que puede recurrir, quizás son los recuerdos de Will tirando de su mano, quizás es la estúpida revancha no resuelta que Jemma tenía con Grant Ward, quizás es que todo sucede tan rápido que no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer. Quizás. 

Jemma observa la rampa del Quinjet cerrarse desde dentro y el grito se le muere en la garganta con el brazo de Ward-Hive estrangulando su cuello.

\- ¡Da vuelta el avión, Simmons!

\- ¡No puedo, y aunque pudiera, no lo haría!

Lo dice en un ataque de emoción violenta, y sólo cuando las palabras salen bien formadas y venenosas de su boca se da cuenta de que son verdad. El quinjet despega y la comunicación es inmediata, y nunca en la vida Jemma se sintió tan aliviada de escuchar del otro lado la voz temblorosa de Daisy en lugar de la de Fitz.

\- ¿J-Jemma?

\- ¡Daisy, tienes que impedir que Fitz haga una locura!

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- ¡Dile que si detiene este avión no se lo perdonaré  _ nunca, nunca, nunca! _

__ \- Jemma. _ _

\- Fitz, no necesito decirte lo que sucederá con Simmons si no vuelves el Quinjet a tierra.

Jemma lo patea en la entrepierna de forma instintiva, no sólo por la amenaza, sino porque fue hecha con un tono de voz cien por ciento Grant Ward, pero sólo se gana sus dos brazos retorcidos contra la espalda.

\- Lincoln… ah, Lincoln destruyó los controles manuales.- Jemma pondría los ojos en blanco si no fuese por el tono lúgubre de la voz de Daisy y por la mano que quema como fuego entre sus muñecas.- Y los remotos, también.

Hive la suelta inmediatamente y Jemma cae al piso de rodillas tosiendo, y no es una persona religiosa, pero quizás esto es lo que se siente una absolución: el alivio de sentir que las decisiones están fuera de su control. Bueno, no, a decir verdad, a Jemma “control freak” Simmmons no le agrada no tener libre albedrío: simplemente le sirve como una excusa para justificar lo que de todos modos quería hacer. Se lleva una mano a la garganta que está comenzando a hincharse y ni siquiera se voltea a mirar a Hive, que también está desarmado en el suelo, antes de ponerse de pie tambaleante y acercarse a los controles.

\- Daisy, tienes que prometerme una cosa.

La única respuesta es un sollozo, y hay tantas cosas que Jemma quisiera decirle a todos, que les agradece por haber estado a su lado durante los tres años más terribles y más plenos de su vida; decirle a Mack que lo respeta a pesar de sus diferencias; a Yoyo que no permita que nunca nada la detenga; a Lincoln que no lo culpa por esto pero sí lo hace responsable del bienestar de Daisy; a May que creyó que luego de Peggy Carter no encontraría otro modelo a seguir; a Coulson que le agradece el voto de confianza que tuvo en ella. A Daisy que todo pasa y que la vida sigue y que hay montones de maneras mejores de conseguir ese shock de dopamina que tanto ansía y que no desperdicie su maravilloso poder de siempre mantener el optimismo. La cantidad de cosas que quisiera decirle a Fitz solamente sería tan infinita como las estrellas que Jemma sabe que aparecerán en pocos segundos en su horizonte, y por eso tiene que restringirse a decir lo imprescindible.

Pero se ha tomado un segundo de más, y la voz de Daisy es suave y húmeda del otro lado del intercomunicador.

\- Espera que llamo a Fitz.- Jemma niega vehementemente con la cabeza hasta que se da cuenta de que ella no puede verla.- Por supuesto que está tratando de arreglar los controles, pero, dadas las circunstancias…

\- No, no, no, no. Daisy, escúchame. Las dos sabemos que esto no tiene solución, y necesito que me prometas algo. Necesito que me prometas que no permitirás que Fitz haga una locura.

Es bastante injusto poner ese peso sobre los hombros de Daisy, pero Jemma Simmons nunca se ha caracterizado por su generosidad, y los muertos no tienen culpas.

(O al menos con eso cuenta)

Del otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchan sollozos, y Jemma culpa a la hinchazón del nudo en su garganta.

\- Simmons.- Es el tono de voz que May reserva sólo para ella y Daisy, y el alivio distiende sus facciones.- Por supuesto que nos ocuparemos de él. No tienes ni que pedirlo.

Solo cuando siente humedad en sus manos Jemma se da cuenta de que está llorando y de que Hive-Ward está parado a su lado, silencioso y hasta melancólico. Podría darle una muerte horrible, podría hacerla sufrir hasta desear desdecirse de todo lo que alguna vez fue, pero ya no hay sentido en eso, y ella sabe que una inteligencia de mil años es capaz de comprender cuándo es momento de tirar la toalla. No le tiene miedo a Hive en sí, pero no lo mira porque sí le tiene miedo a los ángulos perfectos de Ward que saben a traición, y a la posibilidad de encontrar en sus ojos un resquicio de los de Will.

_ \- Jemma. _ \- La voz de Fitz está tan entrelazada con lágrimas y con desesperación que es casi imposible entender lo que está diciendo. Jemma suspira y se plantea por un instante terrible si no hubiese sido mejor no escuchar su voz en lo absoluto.- Jemma, no puedo arreglar los controles.

\- Lo sé, y no es culpa tuya ni de nadie, en serio. Sólo es lo que es. Estaba viviendo en tiempo prestado de todos modos, y los dos lo sabemos.- Él trata de interrumpirla pero los sollozos se lo impiden y Jemma se apresura a continuar para no darle la oportunidad. Está infinitamente agradecida de poder, por una vez en la vida, mantener la voz firme a pesar de las lágrimas.- Fitz, antes de irme, sólo quiero decirte: fuiste fantástico. Absolutamente fantástico. ¿Y sabés qué? Yo también.

Su única respuesta es estática y a Jemma ya no le importa si la están mirando Will Daniels, Grant Ward u otra decena de recuerdos acumulados detrás de los ojos de Hive, ya no tiene motivos para permanecer inquebrantable, y se quiebra. No sabría decir si es un alivio o una carga que Hive pose la mano de Grant Ward sobre su hombro mientras llora encogida en el suelo.

\- Vamos.- Le dice, y la voz es conocida, pero no lo es el tono, y quizás él sea lo que más odia en el mundo, pero es lo único que le queda  _ del _ mundo, y quién va a juzgarla por aferrarse a él.- Sé de buena fuente que siempre quisiste ver de cerca las estrellas.

**Author's Note:**

> Título de "Semilla en la tierra" de Carlos Chaouen


End file.
